<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Timer by xtremeroswellian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672860">First Timer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian'>xtremeroswellian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chloe enjoys this way too much, Clark may die of embarrassment, F/M, Gen, Humor, Sassy Chloe Sullivan, Scandalized Clark, Sex Toys, minor flirting, protective Clark, references to masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe drags Clark out shopping...to an adult entertainment store.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Sullivan &amp; Clark Kent, Chloe Sullivan/Clark Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Timer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No.”</p><p>“Clark.” She gave him a look.</p><p>“Forget it. I’m not going. You can’t make me.” He folded his arms across his chest.</p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes. Sometimes he could act like such a little kid. “Fine. Then I’ll go by myself.”</p><p>“What? You can’t go in there by yourself!” Clark stared at her in shock, as though he’d never seen her before.</p><p>She stared right back. “Why not?”</p><p>“Because…there are guys in there!”</p><p>One of her eyebrows arched. “Well then I definitely can’t go in,” she said with feigned shock. “I’ve never been around guys before!”</p><p>He gave her a look. “You know what I mean.”</p><p>“Clark, would you just relax? This isn’t that big of a deal.”</p><p>He made a disparaging noise that indicated he clearly thought different.</p><p>“I’ve been here before you know.”</p><p>If possible, his eyes widened even more and she wondered if Kryptonians’ eyeballs could actually pop out of their sockets.</p><p>“When?” he demanded, looking around the parking lot nervously.</p><p>Chloe laughed. “Lois brought me here on my eighteenth birthday. You know, before we all got turned into 17th century witches.”</p><p>He made a face. “I shoulda known Lois had a part in this.”</p><p>“Oh please. It’s not like she corrupted me, Clark.”</p><p>Clark smirked. “I can’t believe you can say that with a straight face.”</p><p>She smirked back. “Are you coming in or not?”</p><p>“Not.” He shook his head.</p><p>She shrugged a little. “Suit yourself. I’ll be out soon.”</p><p>Clark’s gaze followed her toward the entrance of the non-descript building and he swallowed hard at the sight of her bare legs, at the short skirt that revealed just a little too much. He couldn’t let her go in there alone to be ogled. Groaning involuntarily, he quickly followed her inside, his face flaming red.</p><p>“I knew you’d change your mind.” She grinned, her eyes filled with mischief.</p><p>“Can we just hurry up?” he mumbled, looking around at the huge selection of DVDs and mechanically controlled…paraphernalia.</p><p>“You have really got to lighten up, Clark. Why don’t you look around? Maybe there’s something here you’d be interested in.”</p><p>He stared at her like she’d grown a second head and she couldn’t help but laugh. He watched with some amount of horror as Chloe walked over to the far wall where numerous mechanical toys were hanging in packages. If possible his face turned even darker red.</p><p>“Clark, come here. Can you reach that one for me?” She pointed toward one of the vibrators hanging higher than she could reach. It was purple. And large.</p><p>He gave her a pained look. “Chloe, why are we in here?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “Jimmy and I have been broken up for months, Clark. And girls have needs too, you know.” Her voice sounded impatient.</p><p>A guy looking at a DVD a few feet away smirked and gave her the once over.</p><p>Clark glared at him so hard it nearly activated his heat vision. “Nothing to see here, buddy.” He moved over to where Chloe stood, blocking the guy’s view of her and very reluctantly reaching up and grabbing the package she’d pointed to, glad to have it out of his hands when he passed it to her quickly.</p><p>“Thanks.” She studied it and he swallowed hard as she squeezed it through the packaging, a look of concentration on her face. “Hmm, I don’t know. What do you think?” She looked up at him.</p><p>“What?” His voice actually squeaked.</p><p>Chloe raised her eyebrows. “Clark, seriously. Chill out. Just pretend I’m Pete, okay?”</p><p>Clark glared at her. “I don’t think Pete would look that good in that skirt!”</p><p>Her mouth dropped open and then she grinned involuntarily, her green eyes twinkling.</p><p>“I mean…uh…” Crap.</p><p>“Wow, you actually noticed I’m wearing a skirt. I’m impressed.”</p><p>It was hard not to notice her in a skirt. And the low-cut blouse that went with it. He swallowed hard, unable to stop his gaze from sweeping over her body in a way he should have felt very guilty about but somehow didn’t.</p><p>“Now, back to the task at hand. I’m not sure this one’s firm enough.” She squeezed the vibrator through the package again, though her gaze was locked on his face.</p><p>Clark shut his eyes at the visuals and forced himself to breathe deeply. His eyes were burning and if he wasn’t careful the whole damn adult store would go up in flames. And that would be a little hard to explain to his mother.</p><p>Not to mention Chloe.</p><p>“What about that one?” She pointed to another vibrator, this one shiny and metallic. She stood on her tiptoes in an attempt to reach it and he couldn’t help but watch the back of her shirt as it rode up her back, revealing bare skin and a tiny fairy tattoo.</p><p>“When did you get a tattoo?” he asked, shocked.</p><p>Chloe glanced at him. “A few months ago. I didn’t tell you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>She shrugged. “I’ve actually got two.”</p><p>Clark swallowed hard. “And the other one is—”</p><p>Sliding a hand over her left breast, she smiled at him. “Wanna see?” Her tone was playful.</p><p>His eyes widened again.</p><p>“I was kidding, Clark.” She looked back up at the vibrator. “Can you grab that one for me?”</p><p>She was going to be the death of him. Giving her a little glare, he quickly yanked it off the wall and handed it to her.</p><p>“Thanks, Clark,” she said sweetly. She examined the newest package. “Hmm…this one’s firmer. Bigger. More expensive though.” She cocked her head to one side, looking deep in thought.</p><p>A couple of guys stepped into the store, laughing as they headed for the video section, both looking over at Chloe with interest.</p><p>“Chloe. Hurry up.” His teeth were gritted together.</p><p>She glanced up at him, and then over at the guys, flashing them a smile before turning her focus back on the vibrator she held in her hands. “This one does have a five year guarantee.”</p><p>“That’s nice. Can we please go?”</p><p>She grinned at him and carried the package toward the counter where a pretty woman dressed all in black was working, a bored expression on her face. Above her head was a TV hanging from the wall where a guy and some busty blonde were going at it like there was no tomorrow.</p><p>Clark’s face flushed red once more.</p><p>Chloe slid the vibrator across the counter and pulled out her Visa card.</p><p>“Good choice,” the woman commented, holding it up.</p><p>“Thanks.” Chloe smiled easily, apparently not the least bit embarrassed.</p><p>The woman’s gaze slid over to Clark. “First timer, huh?”</p><p>She smirked and glanced at him. He shot her a glare and she had to suppress a giggle.</p><p>Five minutes later they were out the door, Chloe’s package in a non-descript bag.</p><p>“You owe me big time,” he ground out.</p><p>Chloe grinned. “How exactly would you like me to pay you back, Mr. Kent?” Her voice was teasing.</p><p>Clark groaned.</p><p>She was definitely going to be the death of him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>